


His Eyes

by Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short One Shot, just them gushing over each other's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell/pseuds/Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell
Summary: Nico and Percy are literally obsessing over each other's eyes, I mean, I don't blame them but ahhhh the fluff! xD
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 43





	His Eyes

Percy noticed that Nico would always compliment his eyes. 

It flattered Percy. That loving smile that Nico gave him when talking about his eyes brought heat to Percy’s face, and the only thing Percy would do in response is capture Nico’s lips in a short chaste kiss before reddening even more. 

However, he felt bad for not saying anything in return. It wasn’t like Percy would be lying if he complimented Nico’s eyes, quite the contrary. He liked ranting about how beautiful his boyfriend’s eyes were in his head, but that was  _ in his head.  _ He felt too shy to say anything out loud.

At first, Nico's obsidian eyes and the mystery around them intrigued Percy to get a better look. When he was finally able to look at them up close, he discovered that they were actually a deep brown. Once, Percy caught Nico staring at the bright sky, and he felt blessed to see Nico’s eyes with their stunning shades of brown and amber.

Not only did Percy love the color of Nico’s eyes, but he loved how Nico’s eyes easily reflected his feelings when his barriers were put down. They say that eyes are a window to someone’s soul, and Percy has to agree. He vividly remembers how Nico’s eyes used to hold immense sadness, lacking hope and light. Percy found them beautiful back then, because he could recognize a part of himself in them. But ever since they began to talk to each other and truly bond, he had the luxury of seeing them sparkle more each day. 

He loved everything about Nico, but his eyes, there was something so special about them. The softness held in them when Percy did something stupid, the broken look when he woke up from a nightmare, the determination when someone messed with his loved ones, the intensity of his gaze when looking at Percy,  _ everything  _ about Nico’s eyes screamed beautiful. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Despite first laying his eyes on the son of Poseidon while he was in the middle of battling a manticore, Nico had stared at Percy long enough to notice his eyes. It wasn’t too hard to notice them anyways, Percy’s eyes were definitely something that stood out. 

Was it even possible for someone to have such eyes? 

They were a heavenly mix of greens and blues, that Nico couldn’t help but be held captive of such beauty. They were a unique color, a shade of green Nico had never seen before. They were absolutely remarkable.

It became clear that Percy’s eyes were extraordinary when he discovered that they changed color depending on the water around him. Needless to say, Nico had been shocked upon seeing Percy’s eyes change to turquoise the first time, but he still found himself speechless at seeing their beauty.

He grew to love Percy more through his eyes, they showed Nico the sorrow the son of Poseidon hid from the rest. Nico’s idea of Percy being a perfect hero shattered the moment he received news about Bianca, but he never knew the degree of Percy’s pain. Nico was aware that Percy had gone through a lot but never understood the impact it had on him, since Percy had always managed to smile through it all. 

One day, he found Percy looking at the sea before him on the Argo II. Percy’s tense posture immediately caught Nico’s eye, looking dejected with his eyes holding back tears. 

From that moment, Nico felt the urge to help Percy heal, despite him hurting on his own. He never wished to see that light in Percy’s eyes extinguish. 

Percy’s eyes still shine in the face of adversity and still find hope to sparkle, and _that's_ what leaves Nico staring in awe.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought about their eyes, and well, Percy's are described as sea green, and I've definitely never seen those before so I wonder how others felt when they first took a look at them. And Nico, I wonder if it added to his cold aura or something (even though we know he's a softie) but yeah. xD


End file.
